A multimedia broadcast and multicast service (MBMS) can allow a single transmitter to simultaneously transmit the same multimedia content to a plurality of receivers using only one transmission action.
Additionally, a dedicated service (or unicast service) may be provided to a user equipment. Herein, the MBMS service and the dedicated service may be simultaneously provided over the same frequency or cell.